A Reading From Beedle The Bard
by joey the ripper
Summary: A Beedle the Bard story told by Hermione, about a doll on a music box.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm not sure what percentage of this is my own but I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the children's stories that I have used to come up with this.

_**Note:**_ I'm trying to work out a way around the issues with paragraphs and thing's on , unfortunately it seems that lines are it as far as new story's are concerned... so darn and sorry about it, I hope it doesn't get confusing for you.

**Summary:** A Beedle the Bard story told by Hermione, about a pretty doll on a music box, maybe other stories later if I can come up with others.

**Word Count: **1773

**D****edication:** Written for Annabel Claire Bugden, who was tragically killed on the 13/2/2011, greatly missed by all who knew her, Annabel.

**=A Reading from Beedle the Bard.=**

**The Doll.**

Hermione looked at Draco who was scowling at the crying Potter toddler, thus far the conversations had been interrupted by this child 4 times now and it was becoming apparent that the child liked the added attention of the combined people who were here to catch up just before they had their school reunion, Hermione knew one thing that was sure to put the little child to sleep and she stood and left the room, returning in a few moments with Dumbledore's copy of Beedle the Bard, she looked to the group 'this will quiet him down.' She said simply she looked to the boy 'Do you want Aunty Hermione to read you a story?' The boy nodded eagerly forgetting that he was supposed to be throwing a tantrum, 'Come over here then.' She said holding out her arms to him he ran over and hopped up onto her lap 'So what story do you want to hear?'

'Dolly!'

Hermione smiled at him, she had to admit she loved the story too.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and he glared at him daring to say anything about his son's choice.

Sensing that things would go south if she didn't hurry up she opened the book up and found the beginning page.

'Alright then:

* * *

"_A long time ago in a quiet little town in the middle of winter, on a small little street, there lived a wizard, world famous for making the most amazing toys, __and on the night in particular when our tale begins Mr Augusto was working on a special toy... one that he knew would be his greatest yet._

Mr Augusto was in the back room of his shop busy working on a beautiful ballerina dress, he glanced up to the wooden doll in the corner saying 'don't worry Bridgette, it won't be much longer, I promise.' He went back to work and started happily whistling a tune to himself.

Time past quickly as he worked intently on the dress, after a long while he looked to the doll again, smiling, he lifted the dress up and stood looking it over, he nodded and headed over to the doll.

'What do you think?' he asked holding it up for the wooden doll to see, the doll remained silent 'Alright Bridgette, time to try it on.'

He moved the doll out to the centre of the room; it was half the size of Mr Augusto and he had little difficulty managing to hold the doll steady.

He moved in front of it blocking the view from the door and removed the blanket that was wrapped around it, he slipped the dress over the doll and after maneuvering it's jointed arms through the sleeves he straightened up the dress and held the dolls hands out before it 'Alright let's have a look at you.' He stepped back and observed the doll for a moment before smiling broadly. 'You look beautiful, Bridgette.' He said softly, he turned the doll to face the mirror 'See?'

The doll's skin was painted as white as the snow outside, with hair of rich flowing violet that was delicately tied up in a bun, with a face so delicately painted that the doll looked like a real person; the only thing that gave away that she was a doll was the joints in her arms that were slightly stiffer and less natural looking than on a human being.

Her glass eyes stared straight ahead, all unknowing; as wondrous as the starriest of skies and just as beautiful.

'Now there is only one thing left to do Bridgette…' he said to her he turned her back to face him and put his arms around her hugging her for a moment 'It's time for you to learn how to dance.'

Mr Augusto put the doll against the mirror and went to retrieve a large box, he placed it in the centre of the room and picked the doll up and placed her delicately on top of the box, into the shoes on the box.

Mr Augusto pulled out his wand and cast a few spells, the doll straightened up and adjusted into a dancing position, he knelt down and wound the box up.

He stood and stepped back, after a moment the box began to make music and the doll began to dance on her revolving platform.

Mr Augusto was proud of his Bridgette, who was now ready to be shown to the world, so the next day he sent out a message to everyone he knew, inviting them to see his latest and greatest masterpiece.

* * *

The very next day he took Bridgette out into the town square and hid her under a blanket for his grand unveiling, everyone arrived on time and waited patiently for Mr Augusto to reveal his latest creation.

'My dear friends.' He began 'I have gathered you all here to see the greatest work the world has ever seen.' He turned to the doll 'Behold, my masterpiece.' He said with that he took the blanket off and stepped back gesturing to the doll in pride.

After a couple of moments a few people laughed, 'Your greatest creation is a mere doll?'

Mr Augusto was upset 'No! She is much more than a simply a doll!'

The crowd shook their heads in disappointment, and quite a few of them left.

Mr Augusto stood looking around as everyone decided to leave, all but one man, while Mr Augusto turned to Bridgette feeling disappointed and upset by everyone's reaction to her, the man walked over and admired the dolls beauty, he looked to Mr Augusto 'What does she do?'

Mr Augusto looked to him 'She dances.' He said bitterly.

'May I see her dance?' the man asked.

Augusto nodded and wound the box up, Bridgette began to dance beautifully in time to the music, better than any dancer ever known, she continued to stare blankly but as she danced the man could see her slight smile and was so deeply moved by her grace and beauty he asked Mr Augusto if he could buy her from him, Augusto agreed because he didn't want to be reminded of his failure ever again, and so the man took Bridgette home with him.

* * *

Bridgette danced and danced for the man, he never tired of watching her dance, he fell more in love with her beauty the more he looked upon her, but she was only a doll, and he soon began to wish that she was real, he longed for her to be a real person, one that he could love, and be loved by, the man spent many an hour trying to find a way to make her real, soon he didn't even bother to watch her dance, he would stand and stare at her for hours on end, finally, after asking many different people about a spell to make Bridgette real he was sent to find the wisest wizard of all time by the name of Garducci to give him the spell that he wanted, Garducci found the man perplexing and gave him the spell.

The man returned home and rushed immediately to Bridgette, casting the spell quickly he watched as she came to life, her eyes blinked, she breathed and she looked around to the man who stared at her in absolute joy, he beckoned her to come down off of her box and be with him, but she wouldn't move, she couldn't speak, she looked down at her shoes and refused to break the spell that her maker had cast back when he had first made her, her shoes were bound to the box at her feet.

The man became angry and demanded that she do as he say, she didn't move, he picked her up and forced her feet out of her shoes.

He put her down and watched as her smile faded away.

Bridgette was forced to live with him, everyday he would go to work and he would return to her, for one year Bridgette never smiled, never danced, and never spoke, she merely blinked and did as she was told to.

But one day he didn't return, Bridgette wondered why, she waited and waited and finally he returned, Bridgette considered leaving the room to greet him, but she remained looking out the window and waited.

Several days passed and Bridgette never saw the man, he was working late and sometimes never came home at all, but one day he entered the room and looked upon her 'I've found someone.' He said simply to her 'I've found myself someone warm and beautiful.'

Bridgette felt her wooden heart break as he left the room, he locked the door and Bridgette returned to her box slipping back into her shoes and stood silently, her eyes closed.

She didn't eat, nor did she sleep, she stood quiet and steadfast as always had been intended.

* * *

Several weeks later the man got a visitor, it was Garducci, coming to fix the debt that the man hadn't paid.

Garducci looked about the house and enquired as to where the doll was; the man showed him the way to the room and unlocked the door.

Garducci continued to find the man perplexing, if he loved the doll why did he lock her up? He entered the room and gazed up at Bridgette who opened her eyes and looked upon him, her smile returned and she stepped off of the box and Garducci gazed upon her and returned her smile knowing full well that what she wanted to more than anything else, he looked upon the man and enquired as to why he was by no means as madly in love with her as he had been when he had asked for the spell, the man replied that he had fallen in love with another.

Bridgette's smile faded again and Garducci asked if he could have Bridgette, the man agreed and Garducci collected Bridgette's box and led Bridgette out of the house.

He disapparated with her, taking her to his home.

He placed the box on the floor and turned her back into a doll.

And he watched her dance for years and years, showing her to everyone that came to him for help and wisdom and telling them the wise words that he then engraved on her box.

'_B__eauty is always best in its original form.'_

The end."

* * *

Hermione glanced to the Potter boy who was now fully asleep on her and smiled around the room, 'I knew that would put him to sleep.' She said simply 'it always does.'

* * *

_A/n: You have no idea how many tissues I just went through because of this story… streams of tears for __that doll._

_As far as my dedication goes I just felt I had to do something for Annabel and this is but the only thing I could think of that I could do to cherish her memory._


End file.
